


One and only

by howsthismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, derek listening to adele, i don't know how to tag, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still staring into the open space of his ceiling like it holds the answer to his problems, Derek was taken back to reality when his laptop beeped—signaling a new mail, he opened it and saw it was from Jackson.</p><p>Jackson, although leaving Beacon Hills after the Kanima fiasco, never stopped communicating with the pack. Surprisingly, Derek was the one who got his email address and started sending emails to him. They’ve been acquaintance at least.</p><p>He opened the mail and it shows a link and under that there was a message in all capital letters. GET YOUR HEAD OFF OF YOUR ASS. Derek can’t help but chuckle and he clicked the link which directed him to one of those free music streaming sites.</p><p>5 seconds after buffering, the piano stats playing followed by Adele’s voice. It’s entitled ONE AND ONLY.</p><p>He remembers Jackson crying over Adele.</p><p>Derek lets the music played, the words clearly getting through him every second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and only

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adele's One and only

Derek was comfortably sitting on his couch watching football. There’s so many things wrong with this sentence. First, Derek is not a fan of watching television; second, he doesn’t even like football. His laptop, on which Peter insists on buying, was sitting on the coffee table. It’s not like he’s waiting for an email or something. It is just open. The screen light adding to the brightness of the TV.

After a couple of minutes into staring into his TV, he decided to turn the thing off. He lays his head back on the couch, staring at the beige ceiling of his newly renovated house. It took time for him to be convinced to rebuild his family’s house. Eventually he caved in.

As he stares at the emptiness of his ceiling he thinks of the things that happened to him. The tragedy that rained upon his family; his life, the problems they faced as a pack. Hearts broken, damaged bonds, and trust issues. In time Derek learned to overcome any of this. It’s been years since he tasted the sweetness of peace.

His pack, being everything he only has, was happy. They treat him as their Alpha. They recognize him as their Alpha. Most of the time the pack would hang out at the house plays games and stuffs. Derek made sure everyone got their own rooms at the house. When one of his pack members was having problems he’d offer a place to stay.

He became a responsible Alpha.

One thing that’s bothering him though.

He’s lonely.

With the teenagers he considers family was around him he felt lonely. It’s been years since he felt loved. It’s been years since he fell in love.

And it’s been years since he met Stiles Stilinski.

The kid haunts you.

He haunted Derek’s dreams for quite a while now.

Derek doesn’t know what is with Stiles that sticks in his mind. Maybe his inability to shut up, or the way he flails a lot, or the way his mouth were always slightly parted like an open invitation, or the way his fingers were long and distracting, or the way his porcelain skin shines when the moonlight hits it, or how he wanted to trace Stiles’ mole with his fingers. Or the way he cares and love each and every one of his friends unconditionally. Or the way he puts himself last and always prioritize his family. Or the way he will do anything to keep everyone in harm’s way.

Okay, so maybe Derek knows why Stiles’ sticks in his mind.

He’s just afraid to admit it.

Admit that he has somehow harbored feelings for the guy.

Stiles, on the other hand had shown signs that he might be interested in Derek. And Derek is afraid to acknowledge that. Stiles wasn’t afraid to show he cares for everyone, everyone including Derek, by means of touch. But it felt a little bit intimate with Derek. It always does.

Still staring into the open space of his ceiling like it holds the answer to his problems, Derek was taken back to reality when his laptop beeped—signaling a new mail, he opened it and saw it was from Jackson.

Jackson, although leaving Beacon Hills after the Kanima fiasco, never stopped communicating with the pack. Surprisingly, Derek was the one who got his email address and started sending emails to him. They’ve been acquaintance at least.

He opened the mail and it shows a link and under that there was a message in all capital letters. GET YOUR HEAD OFF OF YOUR ASS. Derek can’t help but chuckle and he clicked the link which directed him to one of those free music streaming sites.

5 seconds after buffering, the piano stats playing followed by Adele’s voice. It’s entitled ONE AND ONLY.

He remembers Jackson crying over Adele.

Derek lets the music played, the words clearly getting through him every second.

“What the—“

_“You’ve been on my mind,_

_I grow fonder everyday_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face,_

_God only knows, how it’s taking me so long to let my doubts go,_

_You’re the only one that I want”_

There is something about the lyrics that have him downloading the song immediately.

Scratch that. The whole album.

The lyric is like blood that’s currently flowing through Derek’s veins. He can’t help but stare at the given lyrics on the page. It’s like Adele made this song specifically for him. He can’t help how the words fit perfectly on what’s he’s feeling. The fear, the doubt.

_“I don’t know why I’m scared,_

_I’ve been here before,_

_Every feeling every word_

_I’ve imagined it all,”_

Derek stops and stares wide eyed at his computer like it personally offended him.

_“You’ll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine”_

There is something about the lyrics that makes his stomach churns, his chest tighten, and his hands sweat.

As the song keeps on playing he sends an email to Jackson. It read: _What is the meaning of this?_

After a couple of seconds he receives a reply which he read: _Whatever you want it to mean._

Smartass.

“ _I know it ain’t easy giving up your heart,_

_I know it ain’t easy giving up your heart . . . “_

Derek stops midway into typing a sassy reply. It’s like the song was talking to him. It’s like Stiles is talking to him. After the song he replayed it and listens to it again.

Derek refuses Adele to make him cry.

Thinking about it, Derek has lost himself to Stiles. He likes the guy, he likes having him around, hearing his voice, smelling the warm scent of his skin, the way he looks at him . . . his smile. Just hearing Stiles’ name makes his skin jump and his heart stutter.  When the guy laughs Derek just wants to hold him.

“ _I dare you to let me be,_

_Your one and only,_

_Promise I’m worth it,_

_To hold in your arms . . .”_

The only thing that’s keeping him from climbing Stiles like a tree is that he is afraid. His last relationship ended up so badly he was left damaged. But as the music continue to play, he thinks to himself how Stiles is a different person, and that he’s proven himself to be somewhat different from others. Someone right for him. It felt stupid comparing Stiles to Kate.

After the song ended, he flipped his laptop closed, grabbed his leather jacket, snatching his keys from the coffee table. He went to his car and drive off to Stiles’ place.

+++

Running on Adele song adrenaline, Derek decided, finally, to knock on the front door.

Derek was surprised himself.

The Sheriff’s cruiser isn’t parked so he guessed that Stiles’ dad is on duty. After a couple of seconds, sweating hands and glaring, the door finally opened. He is met by a pair of wide burning amber eyes. Clearly shocked that Derek is standing on his porch, used the front door.

“Derek!” Stiles almost, almost, squealed.

“Hi,” Derek says a little breathless that he’s doing this, “Can I come in?”

Throughout the years, Derek did learn how to communicate. It was all Stiles’ doing and he’s pretty thankful for that.

Stiles took a step back, inviting Derek in. Derek slowly come in, he can feel Stiles’ eyes burn behind his back.

“You need something?”

Derek turned to face Stiles, “Uhh, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure,”

Stiles went upstairs while saying “I would like to offer you some beer but we don’t have any, and I’m doing homework so. . .”

Derek followed Stiles to his room, stopping on his tracks after he closed the door, “I could go if you’re busy.”

“No!” Stiles immediately says, “I could use some company.” He smiled.

Derek usually sits on Stiles’ bed but there are a million things running through his mind that he can’t function very well.

Eventually, Stiles chuckled “You can sit you know.”

Derek sits on the edge of Stiles’ bed while watching Stiles type in his laptop.

After a couple of minutes Stiles swing his chair to face Derek, “So what are you here to talk about?”

Derek went pale.

He’s not used to this. It’s been a long time since he confessed something to someone. Or ask someone on a date.

His brows knit together while Stiles rambles “Is it another werewolf pack? Territory problems? Omegas? Vampires? Although you told me they don’t exist. Fairies? Pixies? Harpies? Because man, I don’t want to deal with harpies anymore.

“Is someone hurt, Derek? Is it Scott? Oh my God its Scott isn’t it?” Stiles stood up from his chair almost pacing.

Derek thinks there’s no easy way to do this so he just blurted out “Will you go out with me?”

That made Stiles to stop freaking out and sit back on his chair. He almost fell.

“What?” It’s almost a whisper but Derek can perfectly hear it.

“Will you . . . will you go out with me?” This time Derek was looking at Stiles eyes.

Stiles was silent for a moment before he says “Why now?”

Derek stared at those amber eyes, “I just realized something.”

“What did you realized?”

Derek sighs; he looks at his hands and says “Well. Jackson sent me an email earlier. It was a song—“

“Jackson?” Stiles raises his voice, “That traitor.” He murmurs.

Derek raises his eyebrow but he continues “The song, I—I listened to it and I just . . . I don’t know, connected to it.”

“What song is it?”

“One and only. By Adele.”

Stiles chuckles.

“Dude, I play that song every night,” Stiles says.

“Why?” Derek looks up.

“Don’t ask me. You still haven’t answered my question yet.”

“What did you realized?”

Derek sighs again, “I just . . . the song. I felt like it’s meant for me. I felt stupid for not telling someone how I feel. That I was afraid of telling you how I feel. That I have feelings for you. It was hard for me, you know? My last relationship went really bad and I—I just felt scared to try again.

“But then I realized that you are not Kate. You’re nothing like Kate. You’re so much better than her that I thought you deserve someone better than a broken person like me. For years—“

“You liked me for years? For years and haven’t made a move until now?” Stiles interrupted.

“It took me time. It took me time to try again. That’s what I’m doing now. I’m trying. I want to try,” Derek breathes, “I want to try it with you, Stiles.”

“It took you long enough though,” Stiles says.

“I know,” Derek sighs, “If it weren’t for Adele I don’t think I would muster the courage to come here.”

Stiles chuckles, “You didn’t cry to Adele did you?”

“I’m not like Jackson, you know,” Derek smiles. He feels a little bit relieved by now, “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Stiles chuckles again and says “I play Adele every night—“

“No. Not that one,” Derek smirks, “Will you go out with me?”

“Oh,” Stiles laughs, “That one . . . I’d love to.”

“Really?” Derek asks.

“Yes, Derek! Yes I’d love to go out with you,” Stiles says. He sits beside Derek and squeezes his hands.

They lay in Stiles’ bed side by side, shoulders brushing, staring at the navy blue ceiling of Stiles’ room.

Sometime along the silence, Stiles says “Derek?”

Derek looks to his side, “Hmm?”

“I want to try it with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave comments and kudos  
> Thank you!


End file.
